Secretary
by lolicornefofol
Summary: Madam Secretary Henry a eu un accident et Elizabeth est dépassée par les évènements.
1. Journée particulière

_Le début est un peu mou. J'écris cette fan-fiction en ne prenant pas compte de certaines informations sur les personnages. Je n'ai pas fini de regarder la série en entier. Je n'ai vu que jusqu'à l'épisode 13 de la saison et j'ai aperçu des images sur les réseaux sociaux de la suite._

* * *

Elizabeth arrive dans son bureau comme tous les matins à 7h30. Blake arriva quelques minutes plus tard un peu confus :  
"Madame la Secrétaire, je viens d'apprendre pour votre mari, comment va-t-il ?  
-Il va bien mais les enfants sont un peu chamboulés.  
-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez m'appeler. Et au faîte, des partisans ont déposé des fleurs à l'accueil de l'hôpital.  
-Merci Blake, pouvez-vous demander à Nadine de venir s'il vous plaît"  
Nadine était dans son bureau, en train de fixé son stylo de la NASA.  
Blake l'interpella pour l'informer de l'état d'Henry et de l'appel de la Secrétaire McCord.  
"Oui madame, vous m'avez appelée?  
-Oui, où en sommes-nous avec l'Inde depuis le tremblement de terre.  
-La tension est palpable, plusieurs rumeurs parlaient de prochains boycotts de certains produits américains.  
-Ils ne souhaitent toujours pas de l'aide humanitaire ?  
-J'ai bien peur que non. Daisy dit que la presse pense que notre bureau veut juste sauver les meubles et éviter l'incident diplomatique.  
-Il faut faire une déclaration de presse, Matt doit faire quelque chose de court et claire en exposant nos actions, nos aides et le refus de l'État Indien.  
-Bien madame."

Toute cette journée se passa plutôt bien jusqu'à l'appel du collège de Jason.  
Elizabeth rentra à la maison beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude pour pouvoir préparer le dîner et elle décida de parler à ses enfants :  
"Je sais que l'accident vous a beaucoup touché et que la réaction des autres avec leur avis tranché sur la politique vous blaise mais je ne cautionne pas que l'on frappe et insulte des camarades de classe.  
-Mais j'ai rien fait, cria Jason  
-Laisse parler maman s'il te plaît, répond Steevie  
\- C'est pour cela que je vais chercher quelqu'un pour s'occuper de vous  
-Isabel ?  
-Elle est en déplacement.  
-Grand-père ?  
-Hors de question, au moins pour votre père.  
-Blake ?  
-Je verrai mais je lui en demande tant  
-S'il te plaît, insista Alison, c'est le seul qui soit qualifié pour ce travail."

* * *

 _A suivre ..._

 _Donner vos avis et oui c'est court !_


	2. Recherche Babysitter

Je vous remercie pour vos rewievs, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire (c'est encore un peu mou)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Elizabeth descend de l'ascenseur et voit toute son équipe en train de débattre de l'Inde.

« Du nouveaux sur la situation en Inde ?

-L'ambassadrice indienne affirme que tout va bien et qu'il n'y a pas de risque pour les traités et pour le commerce, répond Nadine.

-Tant mieux, j'espère qu'il n'y aura plus de complications. Blake, pouvez-vous me retrouver dans mon bureau dans une quinzaine de minutes s'il vous plait?

-Bien sur Madame. »

Pendant ce temps, Stevie passa voir son père, son état s'améliore de jour en jour. Elizabeth reçu les résultats des examens de son mari.

* * *

Toc Toc Toc

« Oui, entrez. »

Blake rentra le plus discrètement possible.

« Qui y-a-t-il Madame ?

-Je voulais savoir, vous aimez bien mes enfants ?

-Bien sûr, c'est à chaque fois une joie de les garder, pourquoi ? Insista Blake.

-Vous savez que les affaires internationales sont en pleine crise …

-Oui

-Je suis de moins en moins à la maison et comme Henri est « hors-jeu » pour l'instant, je me disais …

-Que je pourrais les garder quand il rentre de l'école.

-Voilà ! Et vous acceptez?

-Bien sûr en plus vous avez une fille juste …

-Juste quoi ?

-Non rien, je commence quand ?

-Ce soir

-Bien, bonne journée Madame »

A peine la porte refermé, Matt rentra en courant.

« J'ai fini la déclaration, j'ai fait directement le 2nd jet mais Daisy n'est pas convaincu que la presse croira la contenu.

-Mais pourtant c'est la stricte vérité.

-Je sais mais selon Daisy c'est trop maigre.

-On le laisse comme cela et si ça ne va pas, j'irai directement le dire aux journalistes. »

La journée passa très vite. A 18h, Blake rejoignit la maison des McCord. Alison et Jason étaient déjà revenus. Stevie revint vers 22h et se retrouva nez à nez avec Blake.

* * *

A suivre

* * *

Je tiens à m'excuser pour la taille


	3. Quiproquo

Suite posté plus rapidement pendant les vacances car je n'ai rien a faire

* * *

« Ah Stevie »

Blake fit des yeux de merle en frit en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Stevie qui avait un spaghetti qui dépasse de sa bouche. Elle avala avant de lui répondre.

« Bonsoir Blake, Maman a fait vite, on lui a demandé hier soir !

-Vous…Vous avez demandé ?

-Oui car la dernière fois, ça c'était plutôt bien passé. Alors on a pensé que vous seriez la personne qualifiée car d'habitude les baby-sitters partent en courant à cause de la largeur d'esprit de Jason et de ses débats. Si vous n'avez pas démissionner, c'est que vous avez l'air de bien nous aimer ou que vous aimez bien notre mère. »

Blake rougit gêné du fait que Stevie puise penser qu'il a une aventure avec sa mère. Si elle savait ! Même s'il le voulait, l'emploi du temps de la Secrétaire ne le permettrait pas.

« Oui votre mère est ma patronne, je n'ai pas dit oui pour lui faire plaisir ou pour ne pas me faire virer enfin si mais j'ai accepté parce que je vous aime bien enfin vous 3, pas vous en particulier mais comme même un peu, même si vous n'en avez pas besoin parce que vous êtes une adulte.

-J'ai rien compris.

-Tant mieux, à quelle heure rentre la Secrétaire habituellement ?

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Et du reste, vous voulez rester dormir à la maison, ça serait plus pratique pour nous surveiller enfin pour Alison et Jason ? »

Juste avant qu'il ne donne sa réponse, les moteurs de l'escorte d'Elizabeth retentir à l'entrée de la rue. Ils allèrent s'assoir dans le canapé et prirent la pose la plus naturel possible pour éviter que la Secrétaire ne soupçonne la gêne entre les jeunes adultes.

« Je suis rentrée ! Annonça Liz' en ouvrant la porte.

-On est dans le salon Maman.

-Comment ça s'est passé avec eux ?

-Très bien, ils sont adorables, répondit Blake en regardant discrètement Stevie.

-J'espère bien, vous restez dormir ?

-J'accepterai si j'avais mes affaires mais je n'ai rien prévu.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je vais vous prêter un pyjama d'Henri.

-Madame, j'ai l'impression de m'imposer.

-Pas le moins du monde »

* * *

Elizabeth les laissa et monta dans sa chambre. Elle rentra dans le dressing et commença à chercher un pyjama. Le seul problème est qu'Henri ne range que ses costumes et laisse souvent ses affaires parsemées dans leur chambre. Elle tomba par miracle sur la pile de pyjama. Elle sentit l'odeur d'Henri. Il lui manquait. Les résultats de l'examen sont bon mais on ne sait pas dans combien de temps il va se réveiller car le docteur a précisé qu'il n'y a pas de durée moyenne pour un coma.

Elle descendit apporter le pyjama à Blake.

« Comment on s'organise pour dormir? Blake ne va pas dormir sur le canapé quand même !

-Il n'aura qu'à prendre ta chambre et tu dormiras avec moi. »

* * *

La suite arrive très vite


	4. Nounou pour Secrétaire d'Etat

J'espère que ça vous plait même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews

* * *

Tout le monde monta se coucher. Elizabeth arriva peu après Stevie, elle lui avait pris sa place. La Secrétaire s'allongea à la place de son mari. Elle commença à pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maman ?

-Rien.

-Tu as peur pour Papa ?

-Non.

-Tu es sur ?

-Non.

-Tu sais que tu peux me parler Maman.

-Les médecins sont confiants mais ils ne savent pas quand il va se réveiller.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller et Blake va s'occuper de nous. Il a même sous-entendu qu'il s'occuperait de toi aussi. »

Stevie était obligé de mentir, sa mère était très mal car sans son père, elle n'avait plus de pilier sur lequel s'appuyer.

* * *

Vers 2h, Elizabeth se leva en sursaut et descendit dans la cuisine. Elle trouva Blake avec un café à la main.

« Vous non plus vous n'avez pas sommeil ? Commença Elizabeth.

-Il faut dire que d'habitude, je dors peu et je travaille en carburant au café.

-Mais là le travail dort à point fermé.

-Exactement

-Vous me rendez un très grand service. Russel ne veut pas que je prenne une semaine de congé.

-Et pourtant vous en auriez besoin Madame, pourquoi vous ne dormez plus ?

-D'habitude je me calle sur Henri et quand je me réveille, il me prend dans ses bras et il me parle tout doucement pour me rendormir. Et pour tout vous dire, Stevie n'arrête pas de bouger.

-Si je peux me permettre de vous poser une question un peu indiscrète Madame la Secrétaire, vous recommencez vos cauchemars.

-Oui mais c'est différent d'avant. Arrêtez de m'appeler « Madame la Secrétaire », on s'en fou de l'éthique. Je m'appelle Elizabeth.

-D'accord Elizabeth, répond Blake sur un ton hésitant.

-Vous ne voulez pas un verre de whisky pour remplacer votre café ?

-Ce n'est pas de refus »

Après avoir longuement discuté, Elizabeth alla s'allonger sur le canapé la tête sur les cuisses de Blake et ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Ils furent réveillés par les cris d'Alison et de Jason qui étaient en train de se disputer pour la salle de bain.

« Taisez-vous ! Merde alors ! Cria la Secrétaire. »

Des pas descendirent l'escalier à toute vitesse.

« Vous n'êtes pas au bureau ? Questionna Jason.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est 7h30 et que tu es encore en pyjama ! »

Elizabeth regarda sa tenue. C'était son pyjama avec une licorne qu'Alison lui avait offert lorsqu'elle était plus petite.

« Merde »

* * *

La suite promptement


	5. Marre des crises

Depuis le 1er chapitre, j'ai fini de regardé Madam Secretary en entier. Il y aura surement des éléments de la saison 2 aussi. Je m'inspire de l'actualité pour l'histoire côté politique. Une pensée pour toutes les victimes des attentats du monde.

* * *

Elizabeth remonta l'escalier à toute vitesse. Elle remarqua un mot de Stevie sur sa table de chevet. Elle le mit dans son sac pour le lire dans la voiture. Elle attrape ses vêtements et les lance dans la salle de mains.

« Madame, j'ai prévenu le bureau que vous serez en retard. Par contre, j'ai dit que vous deviez emmener les enfants en cours.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, toutes les excuses sont les bienvenue. J'utilise celle-là très fréquemment.

-Ah »

Après s'être habillée et maquillée, ce qui la rendait présentable, elle descendit à toute allure son sac à mains calé au niveau de son coude. Elle attrapa ses dossiers de sa main gauche et son manteau de l'autre main.

Elle rentra dans la voiture suivit de Blake. Elle sortit de son sac le mot de Stevie

 _« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir réveillée ce matin. Quand je suis partie, il était tôt et j'étais en retard donc je n'ai pas pris le temps de vous réveiller. A ce soir, Stevie. »_

Elle replia la feuille et laissa apparaître un léger sourire.

* * *

A peine rentrée dans son bureau que Russel l'appela pour une réunion en salle de crise. Le Président Marsh était assis au bout de la table comme à son habitude. Il y avait aussi Jane Fellows. Elizabeth s'assied entre Jane et Marsh.

« D'après l'ambassadrice indienne, tout est sous contrôle. D'après certaines sources, des aides pakistanaises et afghanes ont été envoyé en Inde. Il y aurait parmi ces secours des espions terroristes, expliqua le Président.

-Que peut-on faire ? demanda Liz'.

-C'est là qu'interviennent Jane et José. Henri étant alité, je pensais envoyer Isabel, répond Vincent Marsh.

-Et quelle serait notre rôle ? Questionna Jane.

-Vous irez en Inde pour tout d'abord confirmé les informations avec des équipes situées à l'Ambassade puis vous rechercherez les identités des personnes infiltrées pour les faire parvenir au gouvernement indien. Ils seront quoi faire ensuite »

Elizabeth était « heureuse » qu'Henri ne puisse pas allé en Inde. La dernière mission a mal tournée et il se retrouve dans le coma. Elle est sûre qu'il voudra poursuivre les forces spéciales après s'être rétabli. Mais un autre problème apparait, c'est Isabel, l'une de ses meilleures amies qui remplacera son mari. Connaissant Isabel, il n'y a pas de chance qu'elle refuse. Elle adore l'action et cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas été sur le terrain.

Liz' se rappelle d'un détail. La semaine dernière, elle l'a eu au téléphone. Isa' affirmait qu'elle était au Mexique mais pourtant, une personne l'a interpelée mais ce n'était pas de l'Espagnol. Ça lui fait tilt, Isabel est en Inde.

Un sentiment de peur surgit dans sa tête.

La journée resta plutôt calme, elle passa voir Henri avant de rentrer à la maison. Elle déteste les hôpitaux et toutes ces perfusions plantées dans le bras de son mari lui donnent des frissons. Elle lui raconta sa journée sans être sûr de pouvoir se retenir de pleurer.

Elle rentra exténuée à la maison, Stevie lui avait préparée un repas à faire réchauffer. Elle pensa intérieurement que sans sa fille, tout le monde mourrait de faim (vue qu'elle-même ne sais pas faire cuir quelque chose sans le bruler).

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite


	6. Fellows

Ça commence vraiment à rentrer dans le vif du sujet

* * *

Elle monta à l'étage. Stevie n'était pas là, elle a encore laissé un mot.

 _« Je passe la nuit chez une amie, Alison doit faire signer son bulletin, il est sur son bureau. A demain, bisous, Stevie »_

Ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas discuté à ses enfants, elle n'a même pas parlé de « l'accident » d'Henri. Enfin sans se disputer à la fin.

Elle alla dans la chambre d'Alison. Elle récupéra le bulletin de sa fille et en se retournant elle remarqua que Jason était avec sa sœur. Elle prit le risque de s'allonger à côté d'eux. Elle se leva avant de s'endormir.

Quand elle sortit de la chambre de sa fille, elle vit de la lumière dans la chambre de Stevie où dormait Blake.

« Bonsoir, que faites-vous à cette heure-là ?

-J'essaie de travailler car je n'ai pas sommeil.

-Mais je ne vous ai pas donné du travail.

-Je m'occupe car je m'ennuie.

-Vous voulez que l'on aille se promener dehors ? Demanda Liz'.

-Bien volontiers »

Ils prirent chacun leur manteau et sortir par derrière pour éviter les gardes du corps.

« Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres politiciens, vous avez deux personnalités. Au bureau, vous êtes froide et antipathique.

-Merci c'est gentil, répond Elizabeth un peu vexé.

-Mais avec votre famille, ou avec l'équipe, vous êtes différente, gentille, drôle et … »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car Liz' est tombé en l'emmenant avec elle. Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire.

« Ça va, tu vas bien Blake ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

-Ah monsieur Blake s'en fout de l'éthique et commence à tutoyer « Madame la Secrétaire ».

-Arrêtes de me charrier ! Il faut rentrer, sinon on va attraper froid »

Après être rentrée, Elizabeth alla se doucher pour se réchauffer. Elle se sentit coupable de passer plus de temps à travailler qu'avec sa famille. De rester plus de temps avec Blake qu'avec Henri.

Elle alla sur l'ordinateur d'Henri et lit les derniers mails de son mari.

 **Jane Fellows**

 _« J'aimerai que l'on se voit pour l'Opération Indouna. »_

Ce n'est pas le nom d'une opération. Elizabeth le sent. Elle va vérifier sur le moteur de rechercher de la C.I.A. et du gouvernement.

Aucune Donnée.

Mais que faisait Henri lors de son accident. Jane est liée à ça.

Elle continua d'analyser toutes les conversations avec Jane Fellows.

Elle se mit à pleurer lorsqu'elle commença à lire la dernière réponse d'Henri.

* * *

A suivre


	7. Le coup de sang de Liz'

Ça croustille ! J'ai inversé Vincent Marsh et Conrad Dalton dans les chapitres précédents!

* * *

 _« Jane,_

 _J'en ai marre de mentir à Elizabeth, elle ne mérite pas que je lui fasse ça._

 _J'aime nos week-ends et quand nous sommes tous les deux._

 _Quand nous sommes dans la même pièce qu'Elizabeth, je suis instantanément gêné._

 _Je veux que l'on se retrouve ce samedi pour mettre un terme à notre relation et en parler de vive voix._

 _Je t'aime_

 _Henri »_

Après un long silence, elle alla se coucher. La seule chose à quoi elle a pensé cette nuit est Henri et Jane en train de coucher ensemble.

 **BipBip BIpBip**

4h

Elle prit le temps de préparer le petit-déjeuner enfin essayé.

Elle laissa le bulletin d'Alison, un mot à Blake et partit courir.

Elle alla directement au bureau et s'habilla dans son bureau.

Nadine rentra alors qu'il lui manquait un haut.

« Madame, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

-Franchement, à force, vous ne me dérangez plus.

-Vous êtes énervés ?

\- CA NE SE VOIT PAS FRANCHEMENT ! J'AI AUTRE CHOSE A FAIRE QUE VOUS ÉCOUTEZ DISCUTER DE MON HUMEUR MATINAL. »

Nadine sortit immédiatement et rejoignit Matt, Daisy et Blake qui vient d'arriver.

« Vous savez ce que Madame McCord a aujourd'hui ? Demanda Nadine à ses collègues.

-Je ne sais pas. Hier soir, quand je l'ai laissé, elle est allé dans la salle de bain. Après elle est descendue en bas et quand elle est remontée, elle avait l'air de sangloté, dit Blake.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu voir qu'il l'a bouleversé ?

-Un mail, les infos, des rumeurs, des résultats d'examens médicaux ?

-Surement, on verra si ça lui passe, répond Daisy. »

En fin d'après-midi, Liz' reçut un appel de Conrad Dalton qui la demande en salle de crise.

« Elizabeth, installez-vous. »

La seule place de libre est devant Jane. Elle s'assied en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

« L'équipe spéciale partira demain soir.

-Quel sera le programme une fois là-bas ? demanda Jane.

-Monsieur le Président l'a déjà dit hier Mme Fellows, répond méchamment Liz'.

-Je demandais précisément Mme McCord.

-M Dalton l'a dit hier Mme Fellows.

-Vous avez un problème avec moi Mme la Secrétaire ?

-Je pense qu'il ne faut pas exposer nos vies privées au travail.

-Quelles affaires privées ?

-Ne me forcer pas à le dire devant tout le monde.

-Sortez mesdames s'il vous plait, demanda Dalton. »

Jane sortit tout de suite

« Allez-y Elizabeth »

Russel la sortit de la salle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec moi ?

-Où était Henry le soir de l'accident ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Si vous savez, il devait passer le week-end avec vous.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu ce week-end.

\- Prenez-moi pour une conne.

-Mesdames, on a besoin de vous à l'intérieur. »

Elles rentrèrent en ne disant pas un mot.

« Ça va mieux ?

-Non mais nous sommes là pour travailler, répond Jane.

-Même avec des gens qu'on n'aime pas, souffle Liz'. »

Russel se mit à rire.

« Mais c'est quoi votre problème à vous ? S'énerva Jane.

-Mon problème, c'est que vous ne savez pas mentir et que j'en ai ras le bol d'être prise pour la conne de service. Je sais que vous vous faîtes mon mari de temps en temps le week-end quand l'envie lui prend et que je ne suis pas disponible.

-Mesdames calmez-vous.

-Ta gueule José ! Si Madame la Secrétaire pourrait m'en reparler en privé, ça ne serait pas du luxe.

* * *

A suivre


	8. Journalistes à problème

Merci d'être nombreux à lire ma fic

* * *

Après la réunion en salle de crise, à n'avoir rien dit, Elizabeth repartit la première.

Blake annonça Jane Fellows, elle refusa qu'elle rentre. Jane rentra de force.

« La prochaine fois que vous insinué que je couche avec Henri, faites-le à un autre endroit que devant le Président.

-Je n'insinue rien, c'est la vérité. J'ai lu le mail qu'il vous a envoyé pour le rendez-vous de samedi.

-Elizabeth, je suis désolé que vous l'appreniez comme ça. »

Liz' se mit à pleurer.

« Dégagez.

-Elizabeth.

- **DEGAGEZ !** »

Elizabeth se sent trahie, elle ne sait pas comment il a eu une commotion cérébrale aussi forte mais elle sait que Jane n'aurait pas pu lui faire du mal car elle aime son mari. Plus qu'elle-même ne l'aime.

La journée se passa plutôt mal car des journalistes ont appris que Liz' avait eu un coup de sang en salle de crise. Tous les sites internet ont cette information en page d'Accueil.

Elle rentra beaucoup plus tôt car elle devait récupérer Jason chez la Principale de son lycée. Il s'était encore battu. La Secrétaire se doutait de la raison qui avait mené Jason a encore casser un nez. En sortant, ils eurent une grande discussion.

« Je sais que c'est dure de garder le contrôle quand on parle d'un proche. Je ne vais pas te faire la morale car je suis mal placée pour le faire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait Maman ?

-J'ai insulté une collègue de travail devant le Président.

-C'est juste pour ça qu'ils ont en fait tout un plat !

-Oui. Mais il faut dire que je n'y suis pas allée de mains mortes avec les insultes. »

Jason en est sûr, sa mère ne s'énerve pas si facilement que ça. Il fallait que cette femme lui ai fait quelque chose de grave.

Le cortège passa prendre Blake, Alison et Stevie. Ils se rendirent à l'hôpital car Henri commençait à bouger. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Ils étaient venus au bon moment.

Quand il se réveilla, Elizabeth sortit de la chambre. Elle décida de partir toute seule. Dans un bar-restaurant. Malgré la presse. Elle y passa une grande partie de la soirée. Elle rentra vers 1h. Elle n'était même pas ivre. Elle n'a pas bu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Elizabeth ? Demanda Blake qui l'attendait dans le canapé.

-Rien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu peux me parler Liz'.

-Hier, j'ai appris avec qui était Henri le jour de son accident.

-Jane Fellows

-Oui

-Pour le travail.

-Non pour se la faire. »

Il y a eu un gros blanc. Blake s'approcha d'Elizabeth et la prit dans ses bras.

Il l'a monta dans sa chambre et l'allongea.

« Reste avec moi Blake »

Il s'allongea à la place d'Henri. Liz' se rapprocha de son assistant et se blottit dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent paisiblement mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Blake se leva, ce qui réveilla la Secrétaire.

Ils descendirent boire.

« Je te fais un thé ?

-Oui un thé vert s'il te plait, répond Liz' avant d'aller s'affaler sur le canapé. »

Blake mit la bouilloire à chauffer et s'assied à côté de sa patronne.

« Tu es mon seul ami.

-Et Isabel et Juliette ?

-Elle me mente constamment. Toi, tu es honnête, je le sais. »

Blake s'approcha de Liz' et il voulait l'embrasser mais la bouilloire se mit à siffler avant qu'il ne tente quelque chose.

Blake ne voulait pas profiter de sa patronne, elle est faible et seule.

* * *

La suite bientôt


	9. Ragots

Nouveaux chapitres en cours d'écriture

* * *

Ils avaient réussi à se rendormir.

L'ambiance au bureau était tendue. Personne n'osait trop parler à la Secrétaire pour éviter de se faire insulter. C'était dommage, elle était de très bonne humeur mais elle apprit que Jane était passée voir Henri à l'hôpital. Elle avait dû lui dire.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Blake la rejoignit.

Elizabeth avait une grosse envie sexuelle. Avec Blake. Hier soir, elle a senti qu'il voulait l'embrasser.

« Fermes la porte à clef. »

Ils parlèrent et rigolèrent.

« Jane est allé voir Henri, entama Liz'.

-Elle lui a dit que tu sais ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas vue Henri depuis son réveil.

-Du reste les médecins veulent le garder encore une semaine en observation car il n'arrive pas à se souvenir ce qui s'est passé.

-Et tu n'as pas pensé à me le dire plus tôt.

-J'ai cru que tu en avais déjà assez bavé hier.

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Liz', je pense que tu dois vraiment parler avec lui. Tu penses qu'il aime cette femme mais une chose est sûre, il aime sa famille et surtout toi.

-Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. Jane est amoureuse de lui, pour elle, ce n'est pas que du cul.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes d'y penser. Ça se trouve, elle va être tuée en Inde.

-Mais je m'en fou d'elle, je ne veux juste pas finir seule avec mes 10 chats.

-Il faut d'abord que vous divorciez …

-Si seulement il y a avait un moyen d'éviter ça et que tout le monde soit heureux et fasse ce qu'il veut.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant, tout de suite ?

-Non c'est déplacé.

-Dit le Elizabeth !

-Baiser avec toi ! »

Il ne fallait pas le dire 2 fois.

Blake embrassa la Secrétaire dès qu'elle eut finit sa phrase. Elle lui mangeait les lèvres de la façon la plus fougueuse qu'il soit. Blake bascula sur sa patronne.

 **Toc Toc Toc**

« Merde, souffla Madame la Secrétaire.

-Madame, vous êtes appelé à la Maison Blanche, annonça Nadine.

-On arrive, répond Blake.

-On reprendra plus tard, chuchota Liz' en faisant un clin d'œil. »

Ils réajustèrent leurs vêtements avant de sortir.

Maison Blanche rime avec Jane Fellows.

Le regard d'Elizabeth croisa le regard de la maitresse de son mari. Le pire est que Liz' apprécie Jane. Il est difficile de la détesté. Elle a l'air parfaite. Et seule.

Tout se passa bien jusqu'au moment où Conrad Dalton parla d'Henri

-J'ai appris qu'il s'est réveillé. Comment va-t-il ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Pourtant on vous a vu à l'hôpital ?!

-J'ai simplement emmené mes enfants et été parler aux médecins en charge de son suivi. J'avais autre chose à faire qu'attendre qu'il ouvre un œil.

-Vous êtes sacrément gonflée, après vous vous demandé pourquoi Henry va voir ailleurs ! »

La main d'Elizabeth partit sur la joue de Jane. Jane essaya de lui rendre mais les généraux présents les séparèrent.

-Mesdames, un peu de tenue s'il vous plait.

* * *

Merci de lire


	10. Un homme à tout faire

« Je ne suis pas comme vous Elizabeth, je sais me tenir en public.

-La preuve, vous baisiez avec mon mari dans les toilettes.

-Elizabeth, je ne vous ai jamais connu aussi drôle, commenta Russel. »

Blake est venu chercher Elizabeth. Il lui conseilla d'aller parler à Henry.

Elle rentra discrètement dans la chambre de son mari mais elle fessa tomber son sac, ce qui le réveilla.

« Liz', je suis content de te voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu savais que je suis cocu.

-Elizabeth …

-Quoi, tu veux que je t'applaudisse Henry ! Bravo, tu t'es fait l'agent la plus bonne du service ! C'est dommage que je la connaisse !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

-Tu te fais du mal toute seule Liz'.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

-Oui mais …

-Mais moi aussi ! Ca ne marche pas comme ça Henri ! J'ai failli me faire un du bureau quand je l'ai appris !

-Tu veux qu'on fasse une thérapie de couple ?

-Ca ne servirait à rien, elle t'aime et tu l'aimes ! Je ne suis plus sûre que le mariage ça existe vraiment !

-Tu veux divorcer ?!

-Je n'en sais rien. Je pense qu'il faut encore attendre.

Toc Toc Toc

-Rentre Jane ! Dit Henry.

-Salut. Elizabeth.

-Je vais y aller moi, le pays n'attend pas !

-Non, restez ! Je pense que nous devons discuter ! Ajouta Jane.

-Posez toutes les questions que vous voulez et on y répondra honnêtement, sans filtre.

-Depuis quand ?

-Plus d'un mois.

-Comment étais-se arrivé ?

-Nous étions dans un bar, on discutait de nos vies. Je lui ai expliqué que depuis la mort de mon mari, je ne suis pas ressorti avec un homme. Il m'a proposé en tout bien tout honneur d'aller diner. On avait bu et on s'est retrouvé dans une chambre d'hôtel. Après ça, à chaque fois que l'on était seul, on … on couchait ensemble. On a décidé d'arrêter après 3 semaines mais à chaque fois on recommençait ! »

Elizabeth avait sa tête entre ses mains. Elle regardait par terre pour ne pas pleurer mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

« Je vous remercie de votre honnêteté mais je dois vraiment y aller.

-A demain Madame la Secrétaire.

-A bientôt Liz'. »

Elle rentra après avoir été boire 2 verres de whisky. Elle trouva Stevie dans le salon avec un garçon de son âge et Blake.

« Ca va maman ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas tenu le whisky tout le long du trajet !

-Madame, j'ai les dossiers que vous aviez demandés. Je les ai posés sur votre lit, dit Blake.

-Venez, il faut tous les lire et faire des résumés de chaque, acquiesça Elizabeth.

-Maman, nous, on passe la soirée chez Jareth. Et la nuit.

-D'accord, à demain. »

La Secrétaire et son assistant montèrent dans la chambre. A peine, la porte fermée, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ils commencèrent par s'embrasser mais tombèrent rapidement sur le lit, Elizabeth à cheval sur Blake. Ils retirèrent chacun leur veste et Elizabeth commença à déboutonner la chemise de son partenaire. Blake n'eut pas la patience de Liz' et lui arracha son chemisier, faisant se découdre tous les boutons. Il trouva la fermeture éclair de la jupe et la fit descendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse par terre. Ils basculèrent et Blake se retrouva sur la Secrétaire.

Elle en profita pour en faire de même avec le pantalon de Blake.

Il se leva, attrapa Elizabeth par les hanches et la plaqua au mur. Il détacha son soutien-gorge avec les dents. Ils finirent de se déshabiller en même temps et finirent sous les draps.

Jane était restée avec Henry, elle lui a raconté ses accrochages avec Elizabeth. Henry se sentait mal car il savait qu'Elizabeth se venge à chaque fois. Elle devait être avec quelqu'un. Il le mérite. Le plus dure est qu'il s'est attaché à Jane et elle a assez souffert. Henry ne sait pas ce qu'il l'attend.


	11. La famille avant tout

Je poste les chapitres quand j'ai de la connexion internet, désolé pour la légère attente.

* * *

Elizabeth regrettait mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon. Blake était un homme à tout faire. Ils se réveillèrent dans les bras de l'autre, assez tôt pour recommencer. Mais il y avait du mouvement en bas, les enfants devaient être réveillé.

« Un autre jour ! Les enfants vont se douter de quelque chose s'il nous voit sortir de la même chambre.

-Je sors avant toi »

Il embrassa Liz' avant de se rhabillé et de courir dans la chambre de Stevie.

Ils s'habillèrent et descendirent.

Stevie avait dormi sur le canapé. Elle chuchota à l'oreille de sa mère.

« Vous vous êtes bien amusé ?

-Stevie, il faut que je t'explique ! »

Elle partit et claqua la porte. Elizabeth lui courut après dans la rue pour la rattraper.

« Stevie, ton père me trompe depuis plus d'un mois et j'ai cru bon qu'il ressente ce que ça fait.

-Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu t'es fait Blake et qu'à cause de tes conneries, Jason te défend en frappant ses camarades, Alison se fait insulter et puis je me fais siffler et on me répète à quel point tu es chaude et dominatrice. Tu dis que tu travailles mais ce matin est paru le nouveau numéro de Closer et il y a un dossier spécial « Mme McCord mais plus pour longtemps ».

-Stevie, j'en ai marre !

-Démissionne ou prends des longues vacances !

-Ils ne voudront jamais !

-Tu ne vas pas au boulot, je m'en charge. Envoie Blake en congé et tu ne l'approches plus tant que tout ne s'est pas arranger.

-D'accord je rentre.

-Fais un mot d'absence à Alison et Stevie. Reste avec eux et je vous rejoindrais pour le déjeuner.

-D'accord. »

Elle rentra, renvoya Blake chez lui et alla mettre des vêtements plus confortables.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Maman ? Demanda Alison.

-Aujourd'hui, on ne reste que tous les trois, pas d'école, pas de travail, pas de téléphones et pas d'appareils électroniques.

-Et on va faire quoi ?

-Tout monde dans le canapé et on va commencer par parler tranquillement.

-De quoi ?

-D'abord tous dans le canapé ! »

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans le canapé, Elizabeth au milieu.

« Tout d'abord, vous m'écouterez jusqu'au bout !

-Ok !

-Il y a peu de temps, j'ai appris que votre père a une liaison avec une collègue de travail ! Lorsque je l'ai appris, j'ai insulté et frappé cette femme. La presse s'est empressée de le dire à tout le monde.

-Maman …

-Ce n'est pas tout, cette nuit, j'ai trompé votre père moi aussi.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit avant ? Questionna Alison.

-J'en sais rien, j'étais juste trop triste et en colère et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, pourquoi il a fait ça. Tu dis rien Jason? »

Il sera sa mère dans ses bras, ce mit à pleurer et les filles firent de même.

Stevie alla au bureau de sa mère. Elle parla à Nadine et lui raconta l'histoire de façon diplomatique.

Elle rentra à la maison pour 12h30. Ils étaient tous les trois en train (d'essayer) de cuisiner. Ils firent quelque chose de très bon.

Le repas fut à mourir de rire. L'entré d'Alison était délicieuse et le plat de Jason et Alison succulent. Le désert était « dégelasse », la crème anglaise ressortit par le nez de Stevie lorsqu'elle s'est mise à rire. Jason renversa le gâteau sur sa mère.

Jason demanda d'aller voir son père. Ils y allèrent tous les quatre.

* * *

Merci de votre visite


	12. Malgré tout, je t'aime plus que tout

Je prolonge la fiction au maximum pour laisser plus de détails

* * *

Le médecin autorisa une sortie dans le parc.

Jason entama la discussion.

« Papa, Maman nous a tout raconté.

-Je suis désolé les enfants, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et toi aussi Elizabeth.

-Et Maman nous a dit, continua Jason.

-Laisse Maman le dire Jason, coupa Stevie.

-J'ai couché avec Blake.

-Avec Blake ? Il n'est pas gay, répond Henri.

-Oui Henri, avec Blake et je crois qu'il est bisexuel.

-Maman !

-Les enfants, vous pouvez nous laissez, je dois parler avec votre père »

Ils allèrent quelques bancs plus loin.

« Henri, comment-es-tu retrouvé dans cet état ?

-Comme tu es au courant, j'étais avec Jane, on a couché ensemble puis on a déjeuné ensemble. L'après-midi, elle m'a laissé pour aller faire quelques courses et après j'ai oublié, je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. Jane m'a raconté qu'elle m'a retrouvé inconscient là où elle m'a laissé, dans la rue sur un banc. Elle a appelé les secours et est resté dans une boutique à côté pour être sûr que l'on me prenne en charge

-Je vais envoyer des agents dans cette rue et prendre les caméras de surveillance.

-Elizabeth, tu ne dois pas regarder les images.

-Oh, c'est bon Henri ! On est plus des ados !

-Elizabeth, je te connais, tu te feras plus de mal qu'autre chose.

- **HENRI !**

-Quoi ?

-Je t'aime.

-Liz' …

-Pourquoi ? Je t'aime Henri, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Liz' récupéra les enfants et retourna à la maison. Ils commandèrent des pizzas et regardèrent un film.

Elizabeth proposa de dormir tous ensemble. Ils installèrent un autre matelas dans la chambre des parents mais il ne servit à rien car ils s'endormir tous les trois dans les bras de leur mère.

Stevie se réveilla vers 3h, elle prit une photo de sa famille en train de dormir et l'envoya à son père.

 _« Je vous aime les enfants et plus que tout, votre mère. Bonne nuit Stevie._

 _Je t'aime Papa. Dis-le à Maman ! »_

« Stevie ? Tu fais quoi ?

-Je parle avec Papa par message.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui dis ?

\- Rien, il m'a dit … Non rien.

-Stevie, dit le moi !

-Qu'il t'aime plus que tout ! »

Elle se mit à pleurer. Stevie alla chercher deux tasses de thé et se recoucha auprès de sa mère.

Elizabeth se réveilla à 10h. Jason dormait toujours. Alison et Stevie arrivèrent avec deux petits déjeuners, les posèrent sur la table de chevet et sautèrent sur leur mère, ce qui réveilla Jason.

Ils passèrent la journée tous les 4. Elizabeth voulait démissionné mais elle est au courant de trop d'affaire d'État pour laisser tomber ce travail qui lui bouffe son temps, sa vie de famille et sa vie de couple.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


	13. Réunion de salon

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Henry sortait aujourd'hui. Cela faisait 4 jours qu'Elizabeth était venu le voir à l'hôpital. Il s'en voulait énormément. Il aime Elizabeth mais il tient beaucoup à Jane. Elle est géniale mais très fragile. A plusieurs reprises, elle a évoqué le fait que son mari était super et dévoué à son pays. Il est mort lors d'une intervention qui a mal tourné.

Il rentrait chez lui en prenant le risque qu'Elizabeth ne lui adresse pas la parole. Stevie a raison sur le fait qu'il devrait lui dire ce qu'il ressent. Mais il doit aussi reparler avec Jane, pour tout mettre au clair.

Liz' était toujours en long congé mais elle devait le retard de l'Opération en Inde. Elle reçue les agents chez elle. Elle n'eut pas le courage de mettre son tailleur, elle resta en pyjama.

Jane et José arrivèrent en même temps. Elle les invita dans le salon où il y avait les enfants en train de jouer à la PS4. Stevie comprit que c'était Jane. Elle s'approcha de sa mère.

« Moi non plus je l'aime pas. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle a l'air sympa.

-Elle l'est mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la détester. »

Ils n'attendaient plus qu'Isabelle. Une chose est sûre, l'ambiance sera très froide. Une voiture arriva. C'était Henri. Les enfants allèrent l'accueillir. Stevie précisa que des agents étaient dans le salon. Henri comprit qu'elle parlait de Jane. Il ne rentra pas, il proposa à ses enfants d'aller manger une glace en attendant qu'ils aient fini leur réunion. Ils rentrèrent en coup de vent pour aller prendre leur affaire. Ils déposèrent un baiser sur le front de leur mère chacun leur tour.

Jane était gênée. Elle croisa le regard d'Henri qui était à l'extérieur. Ils prirent la voiture d'Alison.

Ils étaient enfin seul sans oreilles indiscrètes. Isabelle arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

« Tu pourrais être plus ponctuelle Isa'

-Bonjour Liz', moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. Apparemment tu n'as pas perdu tes vieilles habitudes. Ça fait 20 ans que je te connais et tu es toujours aussi aimable.

-C'est bon tu as fini !

-Oui Madame la Secrétaire ! »

Ils s'assirent avec José et Jane.

« Ça va faire 6 jours que je ne suis pas retournée au bureau. Que s'est-il passé ? Le climat a-t-il changé ?

-Tout est resté stable, des individus ont été contrôlés. C'étaient des Pakistanais qui ont des rapports avec l'Etat.

-Combien ont été arrêté ?

-Aucun.

-Mais ils sont fous !

-Les ordres d'arrestation viennent de votre service et votre remplacent a du oublié qu'ils étaient dangereux.

-Isabelle, passe-moi le téléphone !

Elle alla dans le répertoire.

« Conrad, c'est Liz' ! Oui, ça va mieux ! J'avais vraiment besoin de quelques jours de repos ! J'ai appris pour Stevie et votre fils ! Je suis désolé de l'avoir appris ainsi, j'espérais que vous deviendriez notre belle famille. Hum Hum, oui naturellement. Je voulais savoir qui me remplaçait au poste de Secrétaire… Car c'est irresponsable de laisser courir des espions qui ont un rapport avec le terrorisme… Je ne savais pas que vous n'étiez pas au courant Conrad. Je suis sûre que la salle de crise devrait être rouverte et que Mr le Vice-Secrétaire d'État soit renvoyer pour son erreur qui va endommager toute l'affaire…. Si ! Conrad, les espions vont interpeller leur gouvernement et prévenir que les États-Unis sont sur les lieux et cherchent déjoué les plans. La seule chose qui peut nous sauver est peut-être le faite que l'Inde ignore tout de ce plan et qu'ils n'arriveront pas à soutirer des informations….. Merci Conrad, au revoir. »

Elizabeth posa le téléphone et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle se leva en silence et alla chercher son ordinateur portable. Elle lança un appel vidéo.

« Je suis désolé de te déranger à cette heure-là Michael mais j'ai besoin d'un renseignement.

-Dit-moi tout !

-Des agents américains ont contrôlés des gens en Inde. As-tu le compte rendu de cette dernière semaine ?

-Bien sûr, je te trouve ça tout de suite, c'est toujours un plaisir de te parler et de t'aider. Tu as eu combien d'enfants depuis que tu m'as quitté pour Henri ?

-3. Stevie, Alison et Jason. Tu as déjà rencontré Stevie il me semble.

-Oui, elle te ressemble beaucoup. Elle est très agressive comme toi, répond Michael tout en continuant à chercher les infos que Liz' lui a demandé.

-Je ne suis pas agressive.

-Si si je t'assure.

-Isa', je suis agressive ?

-Oui, et le combo parfait, c'est de mauvaise humeur, en retard et agressive.

-J'ai trouvé, je t'envoie ça directement.

-Tu viens de sauver la vie des États-Unis, je te remercie.

-De rien, tout le plaisir était pour moi, au revoir Liz'. »

Elle ouvra le dossier. Il y avait au moins 15 pakistanais dans la liste. Il n'y a rien sur les méthodes de contrôle et du comportement des personnes lorsqu'elles se sont fait interpeller.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


	14. Bourrés

Isabelle travaille d'arrache-pied pour la C.I.A., elle avait décidé d'arrêter sa carrière mais Conrad l'a appelé avant la fin de sa dernière mission. Elle n'a pas pu dire non. Il lui a demandé d'aller en Inde pour avoir quelques infos avant de lancer la mission. Elle avait pour ordre de ne le dire à personne. Elizabeth fait la tête car elle sait qu'Isabelle lui a menti.

Elizabeth envoya un message à Stevie lui demandant d'aller au cinéma et aller diner avec les autres. Elle demanda à l'un de ses gardes du corps d'aller acheter des hamburgers et du whisky.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce crétin de remplacent les à laisser partir.

-On comprend pourquoi il n'a pas remplacé Marsh ! Charia Isabelle.

-Jane, je sais que c'est compliqué entre nous mais je vous aime bien donc je vais faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé, continua Elizabeth en finissant son verre de whisky.

-Moi aussi, je suis désolé. Mais de toute manière, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et s'en vouloir vous vexé. Il est 10 fois meilleur qu'Henri au lit.

-Tu me le présentes, dit Liz' qui buvait directement à la bouteille. Et ça ne me vexe pas car je pars du principe que, du côté hétéro je parle, chaque homme et chaque femme s'emboitent …

Ils se mirent à rire

-Attendez, j'ai pas fini ! C'est comme un puzzle, il n'y a qu'une seule pièce.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, c'est le deuxième avec moi ! José, donne ton avis d'homme ! Continua Jane.

-Il n'y a que vous Mesdames qui peuvent le savoir ! Pour un homme, tout le monde va avec tout le monde !

-Je suis d'accord avec lui, affirma Isabelle.

-Mais toi, c'est différent ! Dit Liz'.

\- Non, ce n'est pas parce que je me fais des hommes et des femmes que je suis différente Elizabeth !

-Tu es trop susceptible Isabelle.

-Moi, je vais y aller, mon taxi est arrivé, poursuivra José. »

Il partit. Elizabeth entama la bouteille de vodka. Les enfants et Henry arrivèrent peut-après. Les 3 femmes étaient à la deuxième bouteille de vodka. A 4, ils ont bu 4 bouteilles de whisky puis les filles 2 bouteilles de vodka.

« Vous êtes bourrées ? Demanda Alison.

-Un peu, répond Jane.

-Moyen, continua Elizabeth.

-Beaucoup, termina Isabelle

-Les enfants, allez-vous couchez ! Commanda Henri.

Ils montèrent tous en haut. Les filles s'endormirent en bas jusqu'au moment où elles montèrent toutes les trois vomir tout ce qu'elles ont ingurgité.

Le lendemain matin, elles se réveillèrent dans le canapé les 3 collées les unes aux autres. Elizabeth réveilla les autres. Elles avaient toutes mal de tête.

Elizabeth décida de reprendre le travail aujourd'hui même si son état n'était pas au plus fort.

Elle décida d'y aller juste pour mettre de l'ordre dans les affaires.

Elizabeth rentra dans le fameux ascenseur, elle était sure de voir tout le monde à l'ouverture des portes. Elle avait raison, il y avait Nadine, Blake, Daisy, Matt et Jay.

« Madame, contente de vous voir, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, merci Nadine.

-Je n'ai pas pu retenir ces rumeurs dans la presse Madame.

-C'est pas grave car c'est la vérité Daisy.

-Madame, je peux vous parler s'il vous plait, demanda Blake.

-Vous le faîtes en ce moment même, qui y-a-t-il ?

-C'est à propos des dossiers, dans votre chambre …

-C'est simple, on oublie tout et on fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ce n'était rien Blake.

-Ce n'était rien ! Vous en êtes sûr !

-Madame, de quoi parle-t-il ?

-On a … tous les deux et je lui dis que ce n'était rien ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas là-dedans merde alors. Vous êtes pire que des enfants !

-Bien Madame, répondent Nadine et Blake en cœur.

-Madame, faîtes demi-tour, vous êtes appelés en salle de crise, empressa de dire Jay avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

-Bien, quand je reviendrais, réunion de ce qui s'est passé durant mon absence et vous m'expliquerez qui a approuvé pour le fait de ne pas arrêter les Pakistanais suspects en Inde ! »

Direction la salle de crise …


	15. Le retour de la salle de crise

Ils étaient tous là, Russel conseilla à Elizabeth de faire un discours pour s'excuser. L'équipe spéciale est au complet, avec Henri en plus. Liz' arriva peu après car elle avait reçu un message de Jason. Il dit avoir réussi son exposé qu'ils ont préparé ensemble. C'est la première fois qu'elle fait ce genre de chose avec ses enfants, d'habitude c'est Henri qui le faisait.

Elle rentra et tout le monde se leva.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie ! Je tiens à m'excuser de mon comportement d'il y a une semaine. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'aimerai aussi m'excuser d'être parti car mon remplaçant était quelque peu incompétent pour rester polie. Mr Le Président, qu'elles sont les dernières nouvelles de l'Inde ?

-J'ai demandé aux hommes sur le terrain de se retirer et de se rendre à l'ambassade pour éviter les remonter au Gouvernement Indien. Les aides afghanes sont en route pour l'Inde. Ils sont actuellement dans un de leur avion. Le F.B.I. et la C.I.A. ont été mis sur le coup. Les analystes du F.B.I. ont retrouvé dans la liste des personnes envoyées en Inde certains membres de groupes terroristes. Certains soldats vont contrôler les identités et ceux qui seront sur la liste seront envoyés ici sans les bagages après être fouiller individuellement. Les interrogations seront faîtes sur notre sol par vous Elizabeth et l'équipe spéciale. Des questions ?

-Non, tout est clair mais ils parlent arabe et seul José et moi savons parler arabe.

-Vous traduirez pour les autres car vous serez un par-un avec le personne.

-Bien ! Y-a-t-il un autre sujet à aborder ?

-Non, vous pouvez disposer. »

Elle retourna à son bureau car elle devait régler beaucoup de chose avec son équipe. Elle est sure qu'ils ont comméré durant son absence sur le fait qu'elle a eu une liaison avec Blake et qu'elle l'a ouvertement dit à tout le monde. Il faut juste que cela reste dans l'enceinte de son service et que la presse n'apprenne pas la bonne nouvelle …

Elle demanda à tout le monde de venir dans la salle de réunion. Elle mit au clair.

« Toutes les informations personnelles me concernant doivent rester ici. Si la presse apprend quelques choses, je vous vire tous même si ce n'est pas vous. Je sais qu'elle se doute de ce qu'il se passe mais personne n'affirme ces rumeurs. Je ferais une apparition à la télévision pour expliquer ce qui s'est passé mais ça sera ma version, pas celle de journalistes peoples. Est-ce que s'est clair pour le monde ?

-Oui Madame, répondent-ils tous en cœur.

-Retournez travailler, nous avons des crises à gérer ! »

La plus part du personnel sorti en silence, les autres en commérant. Nadine, Blake, Daisy, Matt et Jay étaient restés. Liz' s'assied et les invita à en faire de même.

« Que s'est-il passé pour que mon second est laissé la plus grande chance que l'on avait d'arrêter l'entrée des espions pakistanais ?

-On ne pouvait pas certifier que tous les pakistanais contrôlés étaient dans des groupes terroristes. A ce moment-là, nous n'avions pas la liste des personnes ayant un lien avec le terrorisme. Le Pakistan ne voulait traiter qu'avec le Président et aucunes conversations vidéos n'a donné de résultat. L'Ambassade du Pakistan est injoignable, seul Russell a réussi à les avoir mais …, répond Jay.

-Mais quoi ? demanda Liz'.

-L'Ambassadeur du Pakistan a dit qu'il ne voulait pas traiter avec les États-Unis à cause des mœurs trop ouverts qui acceptent que la Secrétaire soit cocufiée en public.

-Mais c'est débile !

-Madame, la nouvelle est reprise dans le monde entier. Dès que la première rumeur est sortie, tous les magazines peoples vous ont suivi. Vous n'avez pas regardé ce qu'ils disent à propos de vous ?

-Non, je ne voulais pas que les enfants le lisent avant que je leur dise alors j'ai interdit toutes sorties et tous les appareils qui peuvent toucher aux médias. Il devient urgent que je fasse une déclaration ouverte.

-Durant toute la semaine, ils vous ont pris en photo jusqu'à hier soir où vous êtes bourrée. Encore une chance qu'ils n'aient prise que vous sinon toute la mission aurait été foutue, continua Daisy

-C'est un cauchemar …

-Je ne veux pas en rajouter mais il devient vital que personne n'apprenne que vous aussi vous avez des activités extra-conjugales.

-Merci Matt mais je crois que j'avais compris ! Blake, faites venir l'équipe spécial, Henri et les enfants tout de suite s'il vous plait. Daisy, prévenez la presse que je donne une interview à une amie de Mike.B dans 3 heures.

-Vous avez besoin de réponse toute faite madame ? Questionna Matt.

-Non merci Matt, j'aurai juste besoin de mon franc-parler et de mon courage. J'y vais cash et sans filer de secours. Je dirais tout. Au risque que mes paroles soient mal comprises.

-Bonne chance Madame.


	16. Interview génante

« Rentrez ! »

Les enfants, l'équipe spéciale et Henri étaient venu le plus rapidement possible.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maman ? Demanda Jason.

-Tout à l'heure, je vais donner une interview pour expliquer ce qui c'est vraiment passé ces 2 dernières semaines.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les rumeurs ont été reprises dans le monde entier et les Pakistanais ne comprennent pas pourquoi une figure publique a été salie dans le monde entier et que l'on puisse faire cela lorsque l'on est marié. Ils ne veulent pas coopérer à cause de ça. Mais si je dis tout ouvertement, cela aura des répercussions sur vous les enfants donc je voulais vous demander votre autorisation.

-Bien sûr que oui !

-Oui !

-Et toi Stevie ?

-Oui mais j'aimerais dire quelque chose. Ne dis pas que tu as trompé Papa, si il te demande qui était les ombres dans la maison, tu dis que c'est moi et Blake.

-Stevie ! Je ne vais pas dire ça !

\- Si ils te demandent, tu réponds ça !

-D'accord mais je le dirai d'une meilleure façon pour que ça passe mieux que « ma fille s'est fait mon assistant » !

-Ok. »

Liz' se dirigea vers la salle de presse.

« Je suis en direct avec la Secrétaire d'Etat. Madame McCord, de nombreuses rumeurs sont sorties sur le fait que vote mari vous trompe. Est-ce que c'est la vérité ?

-Oui, je tiens à dire que je l'ai appris alors qu'il était inconscient ! Ça a été un très gros choc ! Il faut aussi dire que je suis très peu à la maison et qu'entre nous, c'était très tendu !

-Et qu'avait vous fait ?

-Je pense être comme toutes les personnes sur Terre, j'ai pleuré et j'ai bu, beaucoup bu. Et je lui en ai voulu. J'ai aussi frappé et insulté sa maitresse.

-Est-ce que vous avez parlé divorce ?

-Il faut dire qu'on n'a pas beaucoup parlé, j'ai plutôt fait la tête et je l'ai évité le plus possible.

-Des sources vous aurez vu des silhouettes chez vous en train de s'embrasser ?

-J'aimerai éviter de développer car cela peut nuire à mes enfants mais j'ai décidé d'être honnête. Ma fille a un petit-ami et je suppose qu'il était dans le salon.

-On a précisé que votre fille était sortie avec son petit-ami et elle revenue seul. Qui aurait été avec elle ?

-La seule personne avec nous dans la maison était mon assistant personnel.

-Vous voulez dire que votre fille a eu une liaison avec votre assistant alors qu'elle est en couple.

\- Je ne vois que ça !

-Avez-vous quelque chose à rajouter ?

-Oui, j'aimerai juste préciser que je ne comprendrais jamais comment une personne que l'on aime et avec qui on a pris un engagement puisse nous trahir. (Elle se mit à pleurer)

-Merci Madame McCord, nous allons en rester là. Voulez-vous répondre aux questions des autres journalistes ?

-Je le ferai après une courte pause.

-Bien, à tout de suite. »

Elle sortit et se précipita dans les toilettes en attrapant Stevie avec elle, l'entrainant avec elle.

« Maman, ne t'inquiète pas pour Jareth ! Je lui en ai parlé tout à l'heure au téléphone.

-Mais tout le monde crois que tu trompes ton copain Stevie, je dois leur dire la vérité !

-Maman, ça fait 20 ans que tu t'occupes de moi alors laisse-moi te le rendre.

-Je t'aime ma puce mais je ne veux pas !

-Tu n'as pas le choix ! Attend, il faut que tu remettes du mascara, il a coulé ! Arrête de bouger, je vais te crever un œil !

-Je peux le faire toute seule !

-Je prends soin de toi alors arrête de râler ! »

Stevie laissa sa mère. C'est à ce moment qu'Henri choisit pour rentrer.

« Ça va ?

-Pourquoi ça n'irai pas, je suis en train de m'enlever toute crédibilité.

-Bess', s'il te demande ce qu'on va faire après, ce que tu veux faire, qu'est-ce que tu vas répondre ?

-Que je t'aime et que je ferai tout mon possible pour que ça s'arrange ! »

Henri posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux sans parler pendant quelques instants.

« Et puis merde, dit Liz' »

Elle embrassa Henri le plus passionnément possible avant de sortir et le laisser en plan dans les toilettes des femmes.

Le reste de la conférence se passa sans problème, Elizabeth était à l'aise et étonnamment heureuse d'avoir eu un léger rapprochement physique avec Henri.


	17. Tout est bien qui fini bien

1 an plus-tard

Elizabeth et Henri se sont retrouvés et ont fait de nombreuses séances de thérapie de groupe avant de se pardonner mutuellement. Stevie et Jareth viennent de se marier. Alison vient de rentrer à l'université. Jason s'est mis à la boxe et il semble qu'il apprécie ça. Il a fait sous-entendre qu'il aimerait devenir agent du F.B.I. Alison est la meilleure de la section mode et tout le monde aime ce qu'elle créer. Alison a appris à ses parents qu'elle est enceinte de jumeaux. Il faut dire qu'ils ont très bizarrement réagit mais c'est ce que veut Stevie donc ils respectent sa décision de les gardé.

Tout est bien qui finit bien …

Pour l'instant.

* * *

Je ne veux pas terminé sur quelque chose de sur, à vous de choisir ce qu'il va se passer ensuite. J'avais différente idée pour la fin mais je pense que c'est un bon compromis. Merci d'avoir lu cette fan-fiction! !


End file.
